A technique for stabilizing a frequency of a grid by using a storage battery (Frequency Regulation (hereinafter, referred to as “FR”)) has been disclosed so far. A storage battery has a higher response speed for a frequency change than a conventional power generator, and thus the storage battery has the advantage of enhancing conformity to the frequency change (see Patent Literature (PLT) 1, for instance).